I'm the Big Bad Wolf
by DaProphet0fPein
Summary: Bigby wolf decides to leave fable town due to feeling unwanted, after wandering he for a while he settles in a small town called forks. How will Bigby fair in a small town that has it own little problems and why is he attracted to the cullen girl? Disclaimer: I don't own either series.
Hey everyone this is sort of side project, like what if Bigby the detective happen to work to leave for forks' I haven't read the comics so don't skin me for it this is based heavily on Bigby from the game the wolf among us.

A male with long shaggy brown hair stare at the packing Pickup truck that fly catcher was currently working on, the man looks to be in his middle twenties with a scruffy beard. A scent crosses his nose immediately catching his attention drawing his head to the source. He immediately straightens out his shirt and check his gray slacks for any discrepancies while the woman stops at his side.

"Hello Sheriff." The former dancer and prostitute greeted him with a bright smile. A smile that he never seen the woman donned until today.

Bigby Wolf wasn't and ordinary person, Bigby has been alive for centuries why? Because he was a fable. Fables were fairy tale creatures that had formerly reside in a world away from the normal populace until they were force to leave because of the adversary, and with it their happily ever after's most of them found a new home in NYC Manhattan unfortunately in the haste of the fleeing many of them had to leave behind their wealth and family artefacts leaving them hard press to get by, welcome to human civilization. Bigby been the sheriff of fable town for a year now. He has been chosen to be the town sheriff due to his enhance senses and detective skills arguably some believe it was also because of his history, the part that he can instill fear into the community to keep everyone in line, he was after all the Big bad wolf

The detective sigh unfortunately everything hasn't been going to well, he has capture the crooked man. A fairy tale who were bleeding fable town dry and had his hands dipped in all the crime happenings, yet the other fairy tales still feared him.

"Nerissa." Bigby greeted the former working girl, he took out his pack of Huff and Puffs and lit a cigarette.

"Bigby I would like to thank you for capturing the crooked man "A lot of people probably don't acknowledge it but you truly saved us. We honestly can't be mad because we didn't particularly come to you for help we just laid down and took it."

He exhales a plume of smoke "Maybe we all should be thanking you Nerissa, you were the one who brought it to my attention." The corner of his lips arch a little revealing a smirk.

The woman eyes widen in surprise as her cheeks started to redden "Ho- when di." She stumbles over her words.

He dropped the butt of the cigarette onto the ground before stepping on it "I found a tore piece of your jeans from when you injure yourself climbing over the gate, I got your scented and putted it together once I seen you at the pudding and pie dancing for Georgie and this merely confirms it." He watches the woman cheeks redden even more "You know there is a reason why I'm the detective besides my bloody history, I'm good at finding out stuff my tactics maybe be unorthodox but their quite handy."

Nerissa smiles nodding at the man words "You are good, What's next for you now?" She asks the detective.

The wolf sighed taking out another cigarette and began smoking "Honestly I don't know…it seems like no matter what I do it's not enough for her, or anyone. I just go out there and do my damn job, putting my life on the line and get shot at. I do what has to be done Nerissa, for them." He exhales confiding in the woman knowing he could trust her "and yet even after catching the wannabe Al Capone, at the end of the day. I'm still the bad guy."

The woman felt his pain, the feeling of never being good enough was dreadful to be honest "If you feel so strongly than leave Bigby don't force yourself to be here. You've killed many people and done some terrible things but you also did a great deal of good saving people from the goblins and helping them get through the portal…You don't have to punish yourself find a nice place and settle down away from all this no more being judge because no one will know your past make some friends simply live life maybe one day you can return here happy you know?"

Bigby watches the woman as she began walking away realizing she speak the truth on the matter, Nerissa stopped and glances back at the man with a sly smile "And besides you're not so bad after all mister wolf." The laughter dances in her eyes as she continues her slow gait up the street.

* * *

It's been a year since then and Bigby has took the woman words to heart, He wandered for a few months until 7 months ago he ended up in forks, which his falsify documents and degrees in criminology and criminal justice helped him immensely one day when the town chief of police Charlie Swann came to welcome him to their community, he decided to give him a job as a detective of their little department though he admitted they normally didn't need one since homicides rarely happen in the town.

Bigby admitted that the town was peaceful and endearing to be honest, he actually fitted right in the community.

Which brought him to his current situation, Bigby were sitting at his desk reading the newspaper. He was dress in black slacks and a white dress shirt, his holster was hanging from his shoulders and his police issue firearm were hanging snugly in its place usually he wouldn't bother with having one but he can't very well go around clawing out suspect throats now could he?

"Hey Detective Bigby." His attention was turned away from his paper and Sheriff Swann were standing in the door way of his office.

Bigby places his paper down "Come in Sheriff."

The man took a seat in front of his detective while placing a cup of coffee on the table "You enjoyed your birthday party the station had for you?" Charlie asks while sipping his own coffee.

The wolf picks up his own following suit "Yeah it was a huge surprise to be honest, but a very pleasant one I actually enjoyed myself."

Charlie nods "First surprise party?"

Bigby nods" Yeah I didn't have many friends back in New York and I grew up as an orphan I was too old to be adopted so I stayed until I hit 18 and decided to do something big with my life became a detective." The two men sat in a comfortable silence finishing their hot drinks.

Charlie threw it away in the bin "Yeah any way I came in here to see if you want to drive up to Mason with me, animal attack pretty brutal was going to see if they need any extra hands and a pair of eyes."

The detective nodded "Sure let's go."

* * *

The police cruiser pulls into the driveway of the home, Bigby and Charlie step onto the crime scene.

"What do we have John?" Bigby shook the hand of the officer who found the body, Charlie also shook his hand before patting the man on the back. Bigby focus on the crowd while Charlie talk to his old friend.

He looks amongst the crowd and a girl with pale skin, hazel brown eyes and weird almost pixie like hair style in a white shirt stood out of it. He continues to stare and a low growl emerge from his throat before reigning in his animal. He instincts were telling him something were strange about that girl; to the untrained eye she would seem like a normal Teenager but to a beast like him who had constantly been amongst other fairy tales or beasts she screamed 'I'm not normal.'

He turns his attention away from her and follow the two men, He came upon the crime scene and frowns lightly at the man who were torn apart. He raised a brow at the sight. He took out his fame Huff and Puffs, he was actually surprise to find out that quite a few stores in forks sold his obscure brand of cigarettes,

"That's a Huff n Puff?" The man John asks "May I?" He asks for a cigarette and the wolf oblige him handing one of his smokes with his lighter. He actually enjoyed smoking but now he didn't really have to do it every day and every second like he needed to in NYC. The smoke has dulled his already Heighten senses, if he didn't all the smells and sounds of living in the big city would have given him sensory overload quite a few times. His hearing was super but his nose, his smelling tells him everything.

Bigby smoke his cigarette while looking over the remains "Caucasian male about 5'11, Dark Brunette hair about 3-4 inches. Black shorts, green short sleeve shirt from the looks of his clothing he's from out of town probably passing through."

John eyes widen "Hot damn, what make you believe that?" The man lean in closer trying to figure out how Bigby deduce that.

Charlie stood on the side of Bigby staring down at the corpse as well, also curious about how he figures that out.

Bigby hum in thought "His shirt it's the dolphins football team and it's a T-shirt and shorts, he's not dress for our weather I'm assuming he was passing through probably going somewhere or visiting someone." Bigby leaned forward and patted down the man pockets feeling an outline he dug into the man pocket and fished out his wallet "Driver license, his name is Vince Carter." He tossed it to Charlie who began looking through the man wallet.

"This is terrible." Bigby turn around to the new presence. The man had short brunette hair and dress in a suit that was cover by a doctor coat. Charlie greeted the man name Carlisle Cullen. Bigby figure the man decided to check it out as well. He himself had mix feelings about the man, he knew he was different the day he first met him in person. He unlike everyone else has heighten senses and his good old animal instincts the doctor was anything but human, he thought at first that man may have been a fable but he wasn't, he didn't get that feeling from him most fables knew who he was by just appearance alone the doctor had no inkling of who the hell he was.

"Doctor Cullen." Charlie greet the man "Appears to be another animal attack." He began feeling the man in on what they have found out.

Bigby lifted the man shirt up and discoloration began telling him a different story "Not this time Charlie, this is a crime scene now."

The group of men immediately focus on Bigby as he began to stand motioning for them to all back away from the corpse. He looks amongst the grass and fade stains of blood began to stick out.

"See here Naturally the rain wash most of it away into the dirt but on some of the grass the blood is still just a bit noticeable. He crawled forward and turn around my bet is that once they remove the body there will be a small puddle of blood underneath. He has bite wounds three at most one on his shoulder, one on his arm and the other one is his abdomen." He pointed out the three bites "noticed the slashes is what brought attention to it might being an animal but if you look closely here and here this is discoloration meaning bruising and the way it's shape is like…"

"A hand." Charlie deduce "So someone was holding him down and bit him?" The sheriff frowns at the sight.

John adopted a pensive look, his hair maybe growing a shade lighter due to stress "So we're dealing with what zombies?" He asked incredulously.

Bigby stood and retrieving another cigarette before lighting it "Don't know what to make of it to be honest. Maybe some weird cult thing or a group of killers those all hypothesis though until we get more evidence."

John sighed in annoyance "Should have taken that vacation." He turns to Bigby and shook the man hand "Thank you for your help otherwise we would have written it off as animal attack and let the culprits get away with murder." He nodded to Sheriff Swan and the two men walk a little to have a private conversation.

Bigby stretched his muscles and focus on Carlisle who were deep in thought after a second the doctor smiles friendly "You have good eyes on you, Bigby is it we don't interact much. I'm Carlisle in case you don't remember." The doctor offers his glove hand.

The wolf shook his hand "Bigby Wolf, it's a pleasure Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle." The two continue to shake hands.

Bigby decided to skip the pleasantries and get straight into the subject, at hand. He didn't confront the man sooner since he never stayed in the man presence long enough but considering the circumstances, his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"So Carlisle what the hell are you?" Bigby eyes glowed a sinister red as the man stiffen and increased his grip on his hand.


End file.
